


Acxa Can Handle Rejection Really Well.

by londonbrigid201



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (of sorts), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Ill just tag as both cause idk, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Talking, i'm not sure what to tag this as, keith has a crush on lance, or is it canon divergence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbrigid201/pseuds/londonbrigid201
Summary: Keith and Acxa have a discussion about feelings, and they learn more about each other in the process, growing closer as friends.





	Acxa Can Handle Rejection Really Well.

**Author's Note:**

> -Good lord I'm back on my bullshit-
> 
> I know. I KNOW. I only JUST finished my other Klance fanfic, but I've had this idea bouncing around in my head since August 10th, so I needed to let it out into the world. 
> 
> I know a lot of people are mad after season 7, so I present my own personal opinion of how it could go down in season 8. I did not read this over at all, 'cause Im stupid, so there might be some dumb spelling mistakes or types. Im still getting used to this keyboard, so just please point out anything so I can fix it. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Keith was cleaning his Bayard in his hospital room when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Acxa standing in the doorway. He quickly stood up.

 

"Oh, Acxa! I didn't know you were here."

 

She smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."

 

He smiled back, then shuffled uncomfortably. "So, did you want to speak to me about anything?"

 

"Actually, I did," she said, walking over to the chair for visitors. She sat down, and Keith followed suit.

 

Taking a deep breath, Acxa looked up at Keith earnestly. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

 

"In the time that we've known each other, I've... developed feelings for you. I was wondering if you felt the same."

 

Keith's eyes widened. "Uh, really?"

 

She nodded seriously.

 

He searched for something to say. "Well, uh, thanks, I guess?"

 

Acxa looked at him curiously. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

 

He shook his head. "No, you're fine! Its just that I, um..." he trailed off. She raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced, and he sighed in defeat.

 

"Okay, yeah. Im sorry, but I don't feel the same. I don't think I could feel that way for anyone like you, actually."

 

She blinked, confused, and Keith realized what he had said. "No, I didn't mean it that way! You're a good person, and I like you as a friend, but--"

 

Acxa raised a hand to silence him. "No, I know what you mean. But, who exactly  _would_ you feel that way for?"

 

She looked completely sincere, so Keith knew she didn't have some ulterior motive. He shrugged. "I don't know. Guys, I guess? Or, one guy in particular, actually."

 

Acxa tilted her head. "Oh? Do you think he likes you back?"

 

Keith sighed and shook his head. "No, I- I think he likes someone else."

 

She nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth to say something else, but they were interrupted by a loud voice in the doorway.

 

"Hey Keith! Some of the kids wanted to take a fly in the Voltron lions, so Allura, Pidge, Hunk and I were gonna take them around the Earth a few times. You coming?"

Lance called.

 

Keith smiled warmly. "Sure, Lance. I'm talking to Acxa right now, but I'll be out soon."

 

Lance only then seemed to notice the other person in the room, so he flashed her a wide grin before running back out into the hallway. Keith turned back to look at Acxa, only to see her smiling at him knowingly.

 

He scowled. "What?"

 

She chuckled. "oh, nothing. I just think I understand you more. I can see why you like him so much."

 

Keith blushed in embarrassment, which only seemed to make Acxa more amused. He stood up and cleared his throat.

 

"Well, you heard Lance. I better get going, then. I'll see you?"

 

Acxa nodded, and stood up as well. "It was nice speaking to you, Keith. Id like to hang out with you more, as a friend."

 

They grinned at each other, and Keith ran outside to join Lance. Acxa followed behind, watching the two of them bicker good-naturedly with a satisfied smile on her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmm this didn't go exactly as I had planned out. The original idea had a lot more Lance, a lot more awkward feelings talk, and a little bit of Veronica. But, it's here, it's queer (kinda), and I am NOT touching it again. This trash is all you get, so there. Do something about it.


End file.
